


Red Bandana

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A futurefic, tentatively spun off <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://stewardess.livejournal.com/">stewardess</a>'s prettyverse.  Todd's in the kitchen in a red bandana.  Perviness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bandana

Hoot woke up alone, his face buried in the indented part of the mattress where Todd normally was in the morning. He inhaled deeply and yawned; would've rolled over except his body refused to move away from the smell of Todd on the sheets.

The smell of breakfast finally drew him into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then stood and cracked his back.

One trip to the bathroom later, he was pulling on a pair of cut-off sweats as he walked through the living room. "It's funny," Hoot said, entering the kitchen. "This morning I woke up, and I couldn't find my morning kiss any... where..."

Todd was standing in front of the stove, a small, thin towel wrapped around his otherwise naked waist and a red bandana covering his hair, flipping a few pieces of bacon in a frying pan.

Hoot leaned in the doorway and admired the view. Then, silently, he crept up behind Todd and wrapped his arms around Todd's waist. "What'cha doing?" he asked. He mouthed softly at Todd's neck.

Todd smiled and poked at the bacon with his fork, then leaned back against Hoot. "Making you breakfast," Todd said. He obligingly tilted his head to the side so Hoot could further investigate his neck with his tongue. When Hoot's fingers began to tug at the towel, he stopped him. "Leave my grease guard alone," he admonished.

Hoot's fingers took a different route, slipping up and under the towel. He nestled his hips right up against Todd, so his hardening cock rested nice and snug along Todd's warm, towel-covered ass. "Morning kiss?" he asked again.

"Mmm," said Todd, when Hoot came around beside him, pressing himself to his side, and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. His hand was splayed high on Todd's inner thigh, and Todd pushed against it, willing it to move that extra half-inch that it would take for him to reach his balls. The towel was in danger of falling off, hard as he was getting.

Todd broke the kiss and licked his lips with a little smile. "You used the cinnamon toothpaste," he said, and licked them again. Then he moved the bacon from pan to plate, quickly and efficiently. He reached to turn off the burner and a bit of spitting grease caught him on the index finger. "Ow! Dammit," he muttered.

Hoot took his hand and sucked his burnt finger into his mouth before Todd could. He reached around Todd and turned off the stove, still laving the injured area with his tongue. Finally, he released the digit and dropped a quick kiss on each of Todd's fingertips, then let go of Todd's hand altogether. "Better?" he asked.

Their eyes met.

Todd grabbed Hoot around the waist and, with a burst of strength Hoot hadn't known he possessed at this time of day, shoved him back against the cabinets, and then lifted him up on the counter. Hoot's mild surprise gave way to a moan of appreciation when Todd's fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him down for a much more demanding kiss than the previous one.

Their tongues slid thickly against each other and soon Hoot was holding on to Todd's head just as desperately as Todd was holding his. That is, until Todd pulled back, whipped the red bandana off his head, and proceeded to bind Hoot's wrists to the cabinet door above him with the colorful material.

Hoot looked at him questioningly. "What - "

"Let's call it an endurance test," Todd suggested. "We both know you can get yourself loose in a couple seconds. I want to see how long you can last before you shred the bandana." He trailed his index finger slowly up and down Hoot's belly.

"That's... evil," Hoot declared.

He was quick to reform his opinion when Todd started to suck on his collarbone. His fingers twisted in open air, wanting something to touch. Hoot gritted his teeth and tilted his head back. He could do this.

"I don't think you'll need these," Todd said. His fingers hooked in the waistband of Hoot's cutoff sweats and he dragged them down his legs. The towel dropped to the floor, and Todd kicked all the discarded fabric into a pile. Todd stepped up, in between Hoot's legs, wiggled his hips until they found a comfortable spot, wedged between Hoot's massive thighs, and kissed Hoot again. "You've got the most fucking amazing body," Todd said into the kiss, so that Hoot tasted the words on Todd's lips. Then Todd's mouth was gone again, and Hoot's moist lips tingled in the cool, air conditioned air of the condo.

"Oh, fuck," Hoot grunted when Todd's quick little tongue went slip-sliding over his chest and Todd bit down lightly on first one of Hoot's nipples, then the other, then twisted the left between thumb and index finger and sucked on the right. His body arched, his toes pushing hard against the floor and his hips lifting from the countertop.

It took Todd seven light kisses to reach the musky, wiry curls at the base of Hoot's cock, which was now pointing straight up, the head glimmering with moisture. He pressed his face into the crease where thigh met groin and breathed Hoot in. He nuzzled Hoot's crotch and blew warm, moist air over his cock.

Before the frustrated groan that was threatening to bubble out of Hoot's throat had been released, it became a low moan as Todd sucked his dick into his mouth with a nudge of his lips and a little swirl of his tongue. Hoot glanced down to watch Todd sucking him and found Todd gazing up at him with those big brown eyes of his while he licked Hoot's prick like a lollipop.

Hoot's fingers tightened around the bandana, his knuckles going white. He bit his lip and fought against his eyelids when they attempted to close. One of Todd's hands left his thighs and he followed it with his eyes as it reached behind Todd and slid between his ass cheeks. Todd looked up at him all the while.

It was more than enough to make Hoot turn himself loose. With a flick of his wrists, Hoot was free, and his hands were in Todd's hair, rubbing over his upper arms and his shoulders. "I hate when I can't touch you," Hoot said. Then he pulled Todd to his feet and kissed him fiercely. He got off the counter and, though loath to do so, he opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss and scanned the kitchen for a suitable flat surface.

The kitchen table hadn't been set, and so within a minute, Todd found himself bent over it with Hoot holding up one of his legs, under the knee. He twisted his upper body around and they kissed more slowly now, noses nudging softly each time they pulled apart for breath. Hoot looked deeply into Todd's eyes for a moment, lips tingling from their kisses, and said, "Where'd you put the lube last night?"

Todd stared at Hoot for a minute, then started laughing softly. "I thought you were going to say something romantic, the way you were looking at me," he chuckled. "It's on the floor next to my side of the bed."

Hoot levered himself up with his arms. "What I'm gonna do to you is plenty romantic," he said. Then he got up and, cupping his cock and balls protectively in one big hand, added, "If the jog to the bedroom and back doesn't kill me, that is."

Todd licked his lips. "You can do it, soldier," he said in a stern voice, then laughed again. "I'll be waiting." He pushed away from the table and took his cock in hand, stroking slowly. Hoot looked longingly at Todd's hand, wrapped around his dick, then quick-stepped it across the condo and back again in record time.

His fingers were slippery with lube by the time he got to Todd, and he rubbed them against Todd's entrance, then coated his shaft and, after massaging a little more lube into Todd's hole, he positioned himself and thrust slowly in. His head went back and his hand, still a little slick, nudged Todd's hand aside to wrap around his prick and tug gently. Both of them moaned softly. "Fucking perfect, every time," Hoot managed to say before Todd started pushing back against him.

Todd managed another moan and a nod to go with his deliciously swiveling hips. His fingers met Hoot's under the table and together they jacked his cock while he fucked himself on Hoot's. "Come on," Todd urged. "Do it. Fuck me."

"I am," Hoot said. "I _am_ fucking you." Then he rolled his hips forward and Todd's free hand scrabbled at the wood of the tabletop. He looked down; watched his cock disappearing over and over into Todd's ass because goddamn, he could never get enough of that sight. "I _am_ fucking you," he said again.

Todd's fingers found purchase at the edge of the table and he held on tight. "Hoot," he cried. "I want - " He broke off mid-sentence and pushed back harder into Hoot's thrusts.

"I wanna fuck you on your back," Hoot said, and he released Todd's cock to carefully pull out of him. He rubbed Todd's back when Todd whined softly. "C'mon, roll over. I wanna see your face when I fuck you." His hands found Todd's hips and urged him to move.

Then Todd was on his back with his heels resting on Hoot's shoulders, and Hoot's thumb was rubbing more lube into his entrance. And then, "Christ, Hoot, _fuck_ me!" Hoot was inside him again, and fucking him hard. Todd's legs slid down and wrapped around Hoot's flanks, and his blunt nails dug into Hoot's shoulders when Hoot bit down on the soft part of his neck.

Hoot tilted his hips _just_ so and lifted Todd's ass with one hand, and he could almost _see_ the white-heat sparking across Todd's body with every. single. thrust. Todd's eyes were closed now, and his arms were lying on the table over his head, fingers twisting together. "Look at me, Todd," Hoot said.

Todd did. And Todd came. "Fuck, I love you," he gasped, one hand pressed to his belly and getting sticky with his come. His abs twitched under his fingers and his thighs trembled around Hoot's waist, and he was limp as a rag doll, limbs rolling with Hoot's thrusts. "Come on," he said. "Come on." Then he yanked Hoot's head down to his and kissed him through his climax.

Afterwards, with a hand in Todd's damp hair and a smile on his face, holding a red bandana, Hoot mused absently that today's good morning kiss had been the best one yet.


End file.
